Employee of the Month
" " is the 4th episode of Season 3 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 30th overall episode of the series. It was written by Robin Green and Mitchell Burgess, directed by John Patterson and originally aired on March 18, 2001. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * Federico Castelluccio as Furio Giunta * and Joe Pantoliano as Ralph Cifaretto * = credit only Guest starring * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Peter Bogdanovich as Dr. Elliot Kupferberg * Denise Borino as Ginny Sacrimoni * Jason Cerbone as Jackie Aprile, Jr. * Vince Curatola as Johnny Sack * John Fiore as Gigi Cestone * Oksana Lada as Irina Peltsin * Will McCormack as Jason LaPenna * Mario Polit as Jesus Rossi * Peter Riegert as Ronald Zellman * Richard Romanus as Richard LaPenna Episode recap After Tony's breakthrough in a previous session, Dr. Melfi suggests that he is ready to be referred to a behavioral therapist. Tony takes offense, prompting her to change the subject by asking what is new with his life. Tony proceeds to tell her about problems with his children. Melfi suggests that he bring Carmela into the therapy sessions, but Tony is uncomfortable with the idea. Meanwhile, New York mobster Johnny Sack quietly moves to New Jersey with his wife, Ginny. They are surprised to receive a visit from Tony, who is upset that Johnny had not informed him about the move and about Johnny's possible intereference. Johnny explains that Ginny wants to be closer to her sisters, and that they already have a condo in Point Pleasant. Furthermore, he assures Tony that he will not "stick his beak" into New Jersey business. He invites Tony to a housewarming party, along with some of his family's mobsters. Meanwhile, as Melfi leaves her office, she is attacked and brutally raped in the parking garage. At the hospital, a detective tells her the rapist, Jesus Rossi, has been apprehended. Melfi's son Jason wants revenge on the rapist, but her amicable ex-husband Richardwants the police to handle it. The following day, Richard is informed that Rossi was released on a technicality, due to a breakdown in the chain of custody. Upon learning this, Melfi becomes very upset and afraid. Later, while buying a sandwich at a sub shop, she notices a plaque indicating that Rossi is the establishment's "Employee of the Month"; she drops her soda and runs out of the building. Melfi later dreams about finding a vending machine in the middle of her office, which takes macaroni for currency. When she reaches her hand into the machine to get her soda, her hand is trapped inside. While trapped, she dreams of a large Rottweiler that scares her, but then she sees Rossi coming to assault her again. As Rossi makes advances towards her, the dog begins mauling him. When Melfi awakens, she feels a sense of relief. Later, she describes the dream to her therapist, Dr. Elliot Kupferberg, and realizes its meaning: the large dog protecting her was actually Tony — someone who could take revenge on her behalf. Melfi assures Kupferberg that even though the justice system has failed her, she will not turn to Tony for help, although she mentions that the idea has brought her great pleasure. Ralphie Cifaretto begins to show a fatherly interest in Jackie Aprile, Jr., the son of his girlfriend, Rosalie Aprile. During dinner at Nuovo Vesuvio, Ralphie asks Jackie if he has any current love interests; he then recommends Meadow to him. Shortly thereafter, Ralphie takes him to help collect money from a client who refuses to make his payments, goading the man into a fight. The client swings a bat at Jackie and a struggle ensues. Jackie and Ralphie manage to knock the man down and take the money from his wallet, with Ralphie giving Jackie a large cut. Hearing of this, Tony warns Ralphie to keep Jackie away from the family, as Tony had promised Jackie's father that his son would not be a part of the business. Due to Ralphie's taking Jackie along on his criminal ventures, Tony ultimately decides against promoting Ralphie to capo of the Aprile crew, picking Gigi for the job instead. Ralphie is disappointed. After refusing to give up Svetlana's prosthetic leg, Janice gets a visit from two Russian thugs. At first, they ask for the leg, but soon attack her and force her to retrieve it. Tony visits Janice at the hospital and angrily explains that because the Russians have assaulted his sister, he is now required to retaliate against them, which will cost Tony time and money. Janice then tells him that she has hit rock bottom and informs a nonplussed Tony that she "forgives" Svetlana for what happened. During their next session, Melfi begins to weep when Tony agrees to see the behaviorist, and he tries to comfort her. Tony asks her what is wrong, but she persuades him to sit back down and continue the session. Tony asks Melfi if she wants to tell him something. After a tense pause, Melfi says, "No." Title *This is taken from the fast food outlet's plaque which identifies Jennifer Melfi's attacker by name. Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season three episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes